


Nuestro cielo siempre será azul.

by M_N_Penz



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Manga, Romance, Thief, adolescent romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: No hay truco de magia capaz de sanar el corazón roto de Meimi después de haber escuchado la confesión de Daiki en el acuario. Descubrir que él está enamorado de alguien más, que sus noches de persecución no son por Saint Tail, la lleva a tomar una decisión difícil que cambiará su vida y la de su familia.Cuando Asuka Jr por fin reconoce sus sentimientos por Meimi, ocurre un suceso que le impedirá actuar de la manera que desea y pondrá en sus manos el destino de una ladrona y del amor de su vida. Un malentendido debe ser aclarado antes de que sea demasiado tarde.





	Nuestro cielo siempre será azul.

Capítulo 1:

"No hay amor sin dolor" era un dicho que Meimi solía escuchar, y en el que creí firmemente. Ser una adolescente no la libraba de amar, tampoco de sufrir por ello; y aunque tenía fe en los finales felices y en el amor triunfante, la esperanza de tener ambos en su vida se volvió nula desde aquella desdichada noche.

«¿Qué tan egoísta puedo llegar a ser», se preguntaba, asqueada de sí misma por llegar siquiera a considerar la misión como un fracaso. Liberar a un delfín y llenar de contento el corazón de un niño no había sido un error, ni mucho menos. Dios la había usado para llevar felicidad a una oveja perdida, ¿cómo podría ella menospreciar su trabajo? Pero allí estaba, desilusionada y triste, lamentándose del cruel destino que la llevó a un amor no correspondido. Toda la emoción de ser Saint Tail se evaporó en un instante cuando escuchó a Daiki decirle -no, afirmarle- que sus noches de persecución, su adorable juego del gato y el ratón, fue sólo porque veía en ella a la chica que le gustaba. ¡Únicamente porque le recordaba a su amada!

Cuando Saint Tail creía que los ojos del pequeño detective la miraban sólo a ella, se estaba engañando; esos pies que corrían presurosos no la perseguían, trataban de alcanzar a una ilusión con otro nombre. Y Meimi, la dulce chica con máscara de ladrona, la impulsiva y romántica niña enamorada del detective, se rompió. Dentro de ella algo se quebró, dejando pequeños y filosos restos que desgarraban su tierna alma joven. Demasiado joven para vivir un dolor así.

— Meimi, es momento de regresar a la vida. ¿Cuánto más piensas continuar escondida? —su amiga Seira, siempre fiel, intentaba en vano levantarle el ánimo. La pequeña aprendiz de monja llevaba horas sentada al pie de su cama, acompañándola en su dolor con semblante paciente, pero ambas sabían que había un límite para tal demostración de desánimo.

— No estoy escondida, Seira, estoy resfriada y necesito descansar.

— Sabes que no es cierto, Meimi. Tal vez puedes hacer que tus padres lo crean, pero tú y yo sabemos que tu corazón roto no se cura con antibióticos, y mucho menos con sopa caliente —a Seira no le gustaba ser tan dura con ella, Meimi lo sabía, pero a veces estimaba que era la ocasión apropiada para ser estricta—. Todos preguntan por ti, incluso Asuka Jr se ha mostrado muy preocupado.

En cuanto se mencionó el nombre del causante de su sufrimiento, Meimi dejó escapar un quejido. ¿Por qué el cielo se empeñaba en ayudarla a recordarlo? ¿Era el castigo que le tocaba llevar por su terrible secreto? La decisión que había tomado le parecía más difícil de efectuar; y, sin embargo, no estaba dudando de que fuera la correcta. Seira tenía razón: era momento de que saliera de su escondite, tanto Meimi como su oculta identidad.

— Seira, eres la persona más buena y pura que he conocido, y la mejor amiga que una chica pudiera tener —Meimi sujetó las manos de su amiga con cariño y las apretó como si de ello dependiera su vida. Tomó un minuto para apreciar el delicado rostro de Seira, tratando de sonreír ante la vista preocupada de su compañera de crimen—. Le doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido y por conducirnos, a ambas, hacia las personas que necesitaban su ayuda.

No necesitaba decir nada más, ya el tono de voz, su mirada, lo decían todo; sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearla con fuerza y se dejó llevar por su cariño con lágrimas en los ojos. Una era llegaría pronto a su fin.

— Meimi, mi adorable amiga, el Señor agradece desde los cielos tu fiel servicio y los sacrificios que has hecho por esta misión de auxilio. Creo, no, estoy segura que él te recompensará con creces —Sara se separó de ella y Meimi vio en su faz la paz de la luz divina, el verdadero rostro de un ángel. Cuando su amiga depositó un dulce beso en su frente, Meimi se sintió bendecida.

— Bueno, me alivia de cierta manera saber que no volverás a presentarte ante la poli-

— Voy a entregarme, Seira —Meimi interrumpió a su amiga, a sabiendas de la próxima reacción de esta.

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¡No, no, no puedes hacerlo! Meimi, ¿has pensado en lo que te sucederá? Te arrestarán y estarás encerrada por mucho tiempo, considerando la lista de robos de todos estos años. ¡No puedo permitir que te suceda algo como eso por mi culpa!

— ¡Seira, por favor! Sabíamos las consecuencias de lo que hacíamos y yo decidí cargar con el peso de nuestra misión. Siempre estuvimos concientes de que terminaría probablemente para mal, siempre.

— Pero, Meimi, deja que yo también-

— No, amiga, tú tienes una larga carrera por delante sirviendo al Señor, sólo tú puedes abogar por el perdón de nuestras almas. Cada quien tiene un papel, este fue mi acto y seré yo quien baje el telón.

— Pero cuando Daiki descubra que Saint Tail eres tú...

— ¿Qué sucederá, Seira? —preguntó Meimi con gran tristeza—. Él no tiene un interés particular en descubrir la identidad de Saint Tail, sólo desea ganar el desafío de atraparme, sólo quiere saber si soy parecida a la chica que le gusta. Voy a entregarme a él porque se lo prometí, y apuesto que estará feliz de atraparme.

— Aún no puedo creer que esté enamorado de alguien más, siempre pensé que...

Meimi notó con extrañeza que Seira se detenía a pensar por unos momentos, pero sin terminar su frase.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿Vas a decirles antes de entregarte?

La chica de cabello pelirrojo dejo salir un fuerte suspiro y salió, por fin, de la cama. Su pequeño puercoespín soltó un chillido cuando la vio rebuscar en la habitación.

— Lo haré hoy mismo, Seira. ¿Podrías... —miró hacia su amiga con súplica—, podrías estar conmigo cuando lo haga? Necesitaré un apoyo para ese momento.

— Claro que sí, siempre estaré contigo.

Meimi se encontraba preparada cuando sus padres regresaron a casa esa tarde, después de hacer varias diligencias; si preparada significa nerviosa y muerta de miedo, entonces sí, muy preparada. En medio de la sala tuvo que enfrentarse a la sorpresa incrédula de su padre y la mirada aturdida de su madre cuando se transformó delante de ellos en Saint Tail y les contó, de principio a fin, su carrera como ladrona de la noche. Aunque fue completamente sincera ante sus preguntas, decidió evitar cualquier tema relacionado con el nombre de Asuka Jr. Si sus padres se dieron cuenta de ello, no lo mencionaron.

La noche transcurrió lenta entre lágrimas y explicaciones, entre planes y suspiros. Al despuntar el alba, Meimi,  sus padres y Seira sentían el cansancio de una noche agotadora, pero también el ligero alivio de librarse de una carga emocional, especialmente Meimi.

— Hija, no importa lo que suceda en el futuro, siempre te amaremos. Y siempre estaremos orgullosos de tu buen corazón —le dijo su padre mientras la rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo, al que también se unió su madre.

El miedo de Meimi se hizo más llevadero al sentir el amor y apoyo de sus padres. Si ellos no la juzgaban, entonces podría enfrentar con valor lo que estaba próximo a venir.

Tres días después la situación avanzaba según lo planeado: sus padres habían hecho los arreglos pertinentes en su colegio y Seira se había encargado de crear un perfume que convendría a su necesidad. Aunque su familia estaba preocupada por lo que haría, incluso su amiga había suplicado varias veces que lo considerara, estaba consciente de que no había marcha atrás.

Le envió una pequeña y cuidada nota a Daiki, y a medianoche, abrigada con la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, avanzó hacia su destino mientras Seira oraba con fervor en la capilla:

— Que la luz del universo nos acompañe hoy y siempre, y nos permita hacer el bien.

Todo estaba listo para el último gran show de Saint Tail.


End file.
